Addicted 2
by Nibin
Summary: Vor cirka 3 Jahren verlor Harry den wichtigesten Menschen in seinem Leben. Dank einem Professor hat Draco die Chance wieder ins Leben zurückzukehren, aber ob das gut geht, bleibt die Frage...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter und die dazugehörigen Charas gehören nicht mir und ich will mit dieser Geschichte auf kein Geld verdienen.

**Addicted 2**

**Prologue**

_Minuten … Stunden … Tage … Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er schon am Geländer des Balkons saß und in die Leere starrte. Seine Augen waren gerötet, sein Blick fern, geradezu unnahbar. Seine Hände waren eiskalt, doch das störte den Jungen nicht, wo doch eine allgemeine Kälte von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte._

_Erst als sich eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm legte, erhob er sich und folgte den anderen hinaus in den Garten. Dort lag Dracos Leichnam bereits aus einem steinernen Altar. Harry nahm Platz und starrte auf seinen ehemaligen geliebten. Er fühlte sich selbst fremd und fern. Als wäre auch er aus dem Reich der Lebenden gewichen. _

_Die Zeremonie verlief ähnlich, der Dumbledores und erregte somit nicht wirklich Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Als plötzlich das Feuer zu zischen begann, erwachte Harry aus seiner starre und sah Draco nun zum ersten Mal seit einer unbestimmten Zeit wirklich an. Dann geschah etwas Seltsames._

_Statt in den Himmel aufzufahren, verweilte Dracos Seele, wie sie war über seinem Körper. Narzissa brach in hysterisches Weinen aus, als sie ihren verstorbenen Sohn erblickte. Harry fühlte etwas in ihm aufflackern und hoffte unterdessen inständig, dass Draco sich zu ihm umdrehte, was auch geschah. Er schaute in das verweinte Gesicht des Blonden und lachte innerlich auf. Es machte ihn glücklich und traurig zu gleich. _

„_Harry!", sprach Draco mit verzerrter Stimme. Der Angesprochene lächelte und fühlte zugleich, wie heiße Tränen seine Wangen hinab liefen. Nach einer Zeitspanne, die ihn wie die Ewigkeit erschien, fühlte er wieder, dass er noch lebte. _

„_Harry, ich will nicht gehen. Ich will bei dir bleiben.", schluchzte der Blonde und Harry erhob sich._

_Scheinbar war Draco genauso süchtig nach Harry, wie dieser nach ihm. Mit einem warmen Lächeln erwiderte er, „Dann bleibe bei mir."_

_Draco lächelte, ehe er von seinem eigenen Grab sprang und vor Harry in der Luft schwebend hielt. Mit einem unsicheren Blick fragte er, „Ist in deinem Herzen auch Platz für mich?"_

_Harry nickte und hauchte, „Für dich immer."_

_Nun lächelte auch Draco und schloss seine Augen. Er ging im gleißenden Licht auf, bis man nur noch eine leuchtende Kugel vor Harry schweben sah. Diese verschwand in dessen Brust, worauf er eine Hand legte. Eine unglaubliche Wärme erfüllte ihn und er war froh. Denn er wusste, dass Draco nun bei ihm war._

ooOoo

**3 Jahre später**

Regen prasselte unaufhörlich gegen die großen Fensterscheiben der alten Fabrik. Hin und wieder durchzogen Blitze die dunklen Wolken und erhellten die Halle. In ihr tummelten sich vermummte Gestalten, die ihre Opfer gerade „befragten". Was niemand von ihnen bislang bemerkt hatte, war ein Schatten, der hinter einen der großen Kisten lauerte. Aus diesem Schatten löste sich schemenhaft ein weiterer durchsichtiger Schatten, der durch die Kiste hindurch wanderte und auf die vermummten Gestalten zuging. Keiner von ihnen fiel seine Anwesenheit auf, als würde er gar nicht existieren. Er kehrte wieder zurück und verschwand in dem dunklen Schatten. Erneut erhellte ein Blitz die Fabrik und enttarnte den Schatten, als einen jungen Mann mit dunklem Haar und Brille, der etwas aus einer seiner Manteltaschen holte.

„Wie viele waren es?", fragte der Junge leise die Schreie der Opfer überhörend.

„Neun.", wisperte eine weitere männliche Stimme, ehe sie hinzufügte, „Longbottom ist übrigens auch unter den Opfern. Er scheint aber noch recht lebendig zu sein."

Der Junge, welcher nun einen kleinen Spiegel in der Hand hielt, blickte in diesen und wiederholte, „Neville ist auch dort?"

Aus dem Spiegel blickte nicht sein eigenes Gesicht, sondern das eines blonden Jungen mit graublauen Augen entgegen. Der Blonde nickte, dann legte der Dunkelhaarige die Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf das kühle Glas und das Gesicht des Blonden verschwand. Stattdessen tauchte das Gesicht eines braunhaarigen Mädchens auf, welches sofort regierte.

„Harry, wie sieht es bei euch drinnen aus?"

„Es sind neun Todesser. Unter den Gefangenen ist auch Neville, aber Draco meinte, es würde ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut gehen.", berichtete der Dunkelhaarige.

„Meinst du, wir sollen schon die Fabrik stürmen?", wollte Hermione wissen.

Harry nickte, beendete dann den Zauber und ließ den Spiegel wieder in seine Manteltasche gleiten. Ehe er sich zum Angriff bereit machte, hörte er Dracos Stimme in ihm widerhallen, „Pass auf dich auf, Harry."

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte und flüsterte, „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Draco. Bisher ist mir noch nie etwas passiert. Außerdem habe ich dich dabei und mit dir schaffe ich alles."

Für jeden Außenstehenden wäre es seltsam gewesen eine zweite Seele in sich zu tragen, doch Harry fühlte sich somit … vollkommen. Solange Draco bei ihm war, fühlte er sich beflügelt, alle Hürden zu meistern. Mit diesem guten Gefühl verließ Harry sein Versteck und bekämpfte, wie in so vielen anderen Nächten, mit der Hilfe seiner Freunde und seines Geliebten die Todesser.

**Tbc**

Nach einer sehr, sehr langen Zeit habe ich mich endlich dazu entschlossen die Arbeiten an „Addicted 2" wieder aufzunehmen. Ich weiß, ich bin gerade zuverlässig, was das regelmäßige updaten von FF's betrifft, aber ich bemühe mich, dass ich wenigstens so weiter komme. In dem Sinne wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dieser FF. die anderen Kapitel werden in Zeitlupe folgen...


	2. Back

**1. ****Back**

Die Türe fiel gerade ins Schloss, als ein Blitz die Wohnung erhellte. Träge wurde der Mantel aufgehängt und die Schuhe ausgezogen. Es war wieder mal eine lange Nacht gewesen und eigentlich wollte Harry nur noch müde ins Bett fallen, aber der Gestank des Blutes hielt ihn ab diesem Sehnen nachzukommen. Im Bad angekommen, schälte er sich aus seiner Kleidung und warf diese sofort in die magische Waschmaschine. Sein Blick fiel auf sein Spiegelbild, welches er kurzweilig musterte.

„Du siehst müde aus.", hörte er Draco sagen und schaute links neben sein Abbild, wo der Blonde stand. Draco sah genauso aus, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er gestorben war. Harry hingegen war gealtert, was eigentlich für einen Lebenden völlig normal war.

„Bin ich auch.", entgegnete Harry und stieg unter die Dusche, um sich das restliche, fremde Blut vom Körper zu waschen.

„Ich spüre es. Du fühlst nämlich nichts.", meinte Draco.

Es hatte Vor- und Nachteile, dass Harry seine und Dracos Seele in seinem Körper trug. Zum einen fühlte er – neben den eigenen Gefühlen – noch zusätzlich abgeschwächt die des Anderen und wusste somit immer über die emotionale Welt des anderen Bescheid. Zum anderen konnte Draco zwar kurzweilig Harrys Körper verlassen, allerdings konnten sie einander nie berühren. Das hieß, dass sie gegenseitig die ungestillte Sehnsucht nach einander spürten, aber nichts dagegen machen konnten. Deswegen begnügte Harry sich mit den Gesprächen, der Möglichkeit, Draco in jedem Spiegel der Welt sehen zu können und der Gewissheit den Blonden zu fühlen, wenn auch nicht im körperlichen Sinne.

Harry drehte das Wasser auf und murmelte, „Ich bin zu müde, um zu empfinden. Ich will nur noch schlafen."

Bei dem letzten Satz spürte er einen Stich im Herzen, wissend, dass diese Emotion nicht zu ihm gehörte. Mit leiser Stimme nuschelte er, „Sorry."

Er wusste genau, dass Draco die Momente im Bett mit ihm vermisste.

„Ist schon okay.", wisperte Draco und fügte hinzu, „Vielleicht findet ja der Professor eine Lösung für uns. Wer weiß."

Ach ja, der Professor. Harry seufzte leise. Morgen sollte er schon um sieben in der Früh bei ihm sein und jetzt war es schon Drei.

„Was ist den los?", erkundigte sich der Blondschopf.

Harry drehte das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche, als er leger antwortete, „Schlafmangel, nur Schlafmangel."

Er trocknete sich mit einem Zauber ab und blickte nochmals in den Spiegel, wo er Draco dieses Mal vor seinem eigenen Abbild sah.

„Deine Augen sind gerötet.", bemerkte der Blonde.

Harry stützte sich auf dem Waschbecken ab und bat, „Trittst du bitte einen Schritt bei Seite?"

Draco kam dieser Bitte an und seufzte, „Am Besten du sagst dem Professor, dass er dich länger schlafen lassen soll. Irgendwann wirst du noch umkippen und wenn dir das während eines Einsatzes passiert, haben wir beide ein Problem."

Harry wanderte in das Schlafzimmer und gähnte, „Was er auch immer morgen will, es betrifft uns beide. Demnach wäre es gut, wenn du zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch wach bist."

Er legte sich in sein Bett und sah Draco im Spiegel an der Decke das gleiche tun.

„Wie du meinst.", murmelte der Blonde und drehte sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Seite.

Harry lächelte und sagte, „Du bist süß."

Er ließ das Licht mit Absicht noch etwas länger an, nur um zu sehen, wie der Blonde errötete und die Augen aufriss. Dann schloss er diese wieder, kuschelte sich in die Decke und nuschelte, „Du bist gemein. Du weiß genau, dass ich nicht schlafen kann, wenn du mir so etwas sagst."

Harry löschte das Licht, lachte in sich hinein und entgegnete, „Dann muss ich es dir halt öfter sagen. Nacht Süßer."

„Nacht.", schnaufte Draco und war, dem Klang seiner Stimme nach, ins Land der Träume hinüber geglitten.

ooOoo

„Wo ist denn nur …? Wo habe ich denn …?", murmelte ein älterer Mann mit ergrautem Haar, der in den Schubladen seines Schreibtisch etwas suchte. Die Tischplatte selbst war mit Zetteln und anderen Utensilien beladen und glich einem Ort an dem ein Taifun gewütet hatte.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwo helfen, Professor?", fragte Harry, der oben am Geländer lehnte und von dem Steg zu dem Professor ins Labor hinab blickte. Der Mann drehte sich zu dem Dunkelhaarigen um und seine Mine erhellte sich.

„Harry! Wie schön, dass du da bist! Ich hoffe, du hast Draco mitgebracht. Ich habe wunderbare Neuigkeiten?", faselte der Professor aufgeregt.

Harry stieg die Treppe hinunter und meinte schmunzelnd, „Natürlich habe ich Draco mitgebracht."

Er warf einen Blick links in den Spiegel, aus dem der Blonde blickte, welcher knapp die Hand hob und eben so kurz gebunden grüßte, „Hallo."

Der Professor ging zu einer verdeckten Maschine und wies an, „Folgt mir. Folgt mir." Er ergriff das Tuch und mit einem Ruck enthüllte er das Gerät, welches aus einem Kondensator, zwei Tischen und noch einem kompliziert aussehendem Teil besteht. Harry blinzelte kurz, als er auf dem einen Tisch eine Person liegen sah und auch Draco konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen. Der Professor lächelte nur wissen und meinte, „Geh' nur hin. Ich habe viele Monate gebraucht, um diesen Körper herzustellen.

Harry schritt langsam an den Tisch heran und musterte den Körper, den er zum einen schon seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte und zum anderen eigentlich jeden Tag in jeglicher Spiegelung sah. Das Gesicht war blass, die Lippen rosig, wie eh und je, das blonde Haar glänzte seidig und die geschlossenen Lider verbargen die graublauen Seen, die Harry so sehr liebte.

Der Dunkelhaarige schaute neben sich und erblickte Dracos Geist, der da stand und auf sein eigenes Antlitz herabsah. Dann schloss er seine Augen und verschwand wieder in Harrys Körper zurück. Im Spiegel an der Wand tauchte er wieder auf und fragte, „Wie haben sie das geschafft? Ich meine … meinen Körper wiederherzustellen?"

Der Professor wandte sich dem Blonden zu und erklärte, „Ein einziges Haar von dir genügte, um dieses Werk zu vollbringen. Die Maschine, die du siehst ist dazu da, um Seelen zu extrahieren und in ein anderes Gefäß zu geben. Das wäre deine Chance in deinen eigenen Körper wieder zurückzukehren, allerdings können wir das noch nicht machen, da ich noch einige Tests mit deinem Körper durchführen muss. Außerdem muss das Herz für drei Stunden schlagen und das gesamte Kreislaufsystem intakt sein, ehe wir deine Seele hinüber befördern können."

„Und woher weiß die Maschine, dass sie Dracos Seele hinüber transferiert und nicht meine?", fragte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause der Stille.

Der Professor zuckte mit den Schultern und gestand leichtfertig, „Ein Risiko ist immer dabei, aber das wäre immerhin eine Chance. Ihr könnt es euch ja noch überlegen und mir Bescheid geben. Dann werde ich alles vorbereiten. Es würde ungefähr eine Woche dauern, bis ich alle Tests gemacht hätte."

Harrys Blick fiel auf den Blonden und fragte, „Und was meinst du?"

Draco starrte auf den Körper, ehe er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit Harry schenkte und meinte, „Einen Versuch ist es wert. Immerhin … könnten wir dadurch einander berühren und das wäre es meiner Meinung allemal wert."

Wo Draco Recht hatte, hatte er Recht. Harry nickte voller Zuversicht und sprach an den Professor, „Wir werden es versuchen."

Der ältere Mann nickte zufrieden und bestimmte, „Gut. Kommt heute in einer Woche wieder. Ich sollte dann fertig sein." Er wandte sich Draco Körper zu und fügte noch hinzu, „Ach, Harry, bevor du gehst, nimm bitte die Ringe mit, die auf dem Tisch liegen."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und nahm zwei goldene Ringe in die Hand. Er schaute auf und fragte, „Wofür sind die?"

Ohne sich umzudrehen erläuterte der Professor, „Sie funktionieren, wie das Haarband, das du vor drei Jahren bei deiner geheimen Mission verwendet hast. Nur … falls etwas schief gehen sollte."

Lächelnd schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf, ehe er die Treppe hinaufstieg und das versteckte Labor verließ.

ooOoo

Harry lag auf der Couch und hielt einen der Ringe hoch. Im Deckenspiegel erblickte er Draco, der ebenfalls auf der Couch lag und Harry bei seinem Treiben beobachtete. Mit einem halben Lächeln auf den Lippen fragte er den Blonden, „Was haltest du von den Ringen?"

Der Blonde setzte sich auf und Harry meinte einen leichten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen erkannt zu haben. Schließlich nuschelte er, „Kommen mir irgendwie, wie Eheringe vor."

Harry begann zu lachen und Draco schaute nach oben, bzw. aus Harry Sicht, auf ihn herab. Mit einer hochgezogenen Braue fragte er, „Was ist so lustig?"

Harry verschloss die Hand mit dem Ring und gluckste, „Also wenn wir uns verloben, bekommst du einen schöneren Ring von mir."

Nun erkannte Harry eindeutig, dass Draco das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, als dieser murmelte, „Du spinnst doch."

Harry verkniff es sich, laut prustend in das Sofakissen zurückzusacken, obgleich Draco in seiner peinlich berührten Art einfach zu süß war. Auf einmal schaute Draco mit deutlich geröteten Wangen in den Spiegel und zischte, „Wage es ja nicht mich süß zu finden! Ich spüre genau, dass dieses ‚Ach-er-ist-so-süß-und-ich-muss-ihn-unbedingt-knuddeln'- Gefühl in dir aufsteigt."

„Och, knuddeln wollte ich dich um jeden Preis.", neckte Harry und sah verträumt zu Draco hoch.

Der Blonde legte sich wieder auf die Couch und murrte, „Knuddle doch einen Polster."

Genau in diesem Moment, als der Satz die Lippen des Blonden verließ, angelte er sich einen Polster und schloss ihn in seine Arme. Einmal mehr wollte Harry dies mit Draco tun und bereute fast schmerzlich, dass er noch eine ganze Woche warten musste. Zum Glück kam Harry nicht dazu diese sehnsuchtsvollen Gedanken weiter zu spinnen, da es an der Türe läutete und sich somit der erwartete Besuch ankündigte. Sofort sprang er auf und öffnete, ohne zu überprüfen, wer es war, die Türe.

„Ciao Harry.", wurde er herzlich begrüßt und sogleich von dem Italiener in die Arme geschlossen.

„Hallo Harry.", grüßte auch Joshua, der hinter Fabrizio in dem Türrahmen stand.

Fabrizio ließ endlich los, so dass Harry Josh die Hand entgegnen strecken konnte. Dieser nahm diese entgegen und trat nach dieser Gestik mit einem Lebenspartner in die Wohnung ein.

Fabrizio sah sich suchend um, bis er in einem der Spiegel fand, was er suchte. „Ciao, Draco."

„Ciao Fabrizio.", entgegnete der Blonde matt und Harry spürte einen deutlichen Stich in der Brust.

Josh trat ebenso näher an den Spiegel an der Wand heran und bemerkte, „Du sieht geschafft aus."

Wieder dieser Stich.

„Es geht." _Stich._ „Wir haben in letzter viel zu tun." _Stich._ „Nicht wahr, Harry?" _Großer Stich plus unangenehmen Druck auf Brust._

„Ähm ja.", meinte der Dunkelhaarige und sorgte sich wieder einmal um seinen Geliebten. Er wusste, dass ihn seine Lage schmerzte, denn _drüben_ war er vollkommen alleine. Es war wirklich eine Seltenheit, dass sich eine tote Seele in diese Zwischenwelt verirrte und sonst war Dracos einziges Fenster zur Welt der Lebenden jeder Spiegel der Erde. Genauso, wie Harry in dieser Ebene lebte und Draco durch diese Spiegel sehen konnte. Nur dass er nicht alleine war.

Harry verspürte eine gewisse Erleichterung, aber auch enorme Sehnsucht, die eindeutig zu Dracos Gefühlen gehörten. Wenigstens die emotionale Verbindung blieb ihnen erhalten und Harry meinte zu glauben, dass sie beide bislang aufrechterhielt. Immerhin verlieh sie ihnen ein Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit und das Wissen, dass sie nicht vollkommen von einander getrennt waren.

„Setzt euch ruhig.", meinte Harry, als sie im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren und bot sogleich an, „Wollt ihr etwas zum trinken?"

Josh lehnte freundlich ab, Fabrizio erbat ein Glas Saft. Harry, nebenan in die Küche, holte ein Glas aus dem Schrank und füllte etwas Saft hinein, als er Dracos Präsenz wahrnahm, die ihn umgab. Ein Blick üb er seine Schulter verriet, dass der Blonde aus seinem Körper getreten war und Harry von hinten umarmte, oder zumindest so tat. Auch wenn Harry ihn nicht körperlich spürte, erfüllte sich sein Herz mit einer unglaublichen Wärme.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry.", wisperte der Blonde und Harry fühlte, dass auch er eine Wärme vernahm.

„Ich dich auch.", entgegnete er leise und hoffte, dass der Professor bald fertig sein würde. Je mehr er sich gewiss war, dass er Draco bald auch physisch berühren konnte, umso ungeduldiger wurde er.

„Hast du was gesagt?", hörte er Josh aus dem Wohnzimmer fragen.

Es musste wirklich seltsam anmuten, wenn Draco Harrys Körper verlassen hatte und sich mit ihm unterhielt, während die anderen den Blonden weder sehen noch hören konnten. Es wäre auch ein schlechtes Zeichen, könnten sie es, denn dann würde das bedeuten, dass Draco zu einem Geist geworden war und nie wieder in Harrys Körper zurückkehren konnte. Das würde wiederum bedeuten, dass er nie die Chance hätte, ins Leben zurückzukehren.

„Ich habe mit Draco gesprochen.", antwortete er schließlich und merkte, dass dieser soeben in seinen Körper zurückgekehrt war.

„Aso!", kam es aus dem Wohnzimmer, welches Harry mit den Getränken wieder betrat. Er stellte die Gläser vor seinen zwei Freunden ab und Fabrizio meinte grinsend, „Habt ihr wieder gekuschelt."

„Als ob das möglich wäre.", kam Dracos verächtliche Schnauben aus dem Spiegel. Harry sah an die Decke und erblickte dort den Blonden, der in der Spiegelung auf dem Sofa lag, beide Arme unter den Kopf geschoben hatte und frech zurück blickte.

Lächelnd verteidigte sich der Italiener, „Man darf doch noch spekulieren."

„Was ist eigentlich der Anlass eures Besuches?", wollte Harry wissen und wandte sich an Joshua. „Am Telefon hast du ja sehr aufgeregt geklungen."

Der Angesprochene lächelte wissend und verriet, „Fabrizio und ich werden hier her ziehen."

„Nicht wirklich", kam es von einem freudig überraschten Draco, der sich aufgesetzt hatte und nun an den Ellenbogen abstützte.

Fabrizio, der nun breit grinste meinte an Draco gewandt, „Doch, doch. Wir werden sogar im selben Stock wohnen, wie ihr."

Harry kam da gleich etwas in den Sinn, „Stimmt ja. Mr. Seeds ist vorige Woche ausgezogen, um zu ihrer Tochter zu ziehen."

„Meinst du, die unfreundliche alte Kuh?", fragte Draco sogleich ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, die Abscheu aus seiner Stimme zu bannen.

Josh und Fabrizio warfen Harry gleich fragende Blicke zu, worauf dieser seufzend erklärte, „Die Frau hat mich mehrmals beleidigt und noch dazu hat sie behauptet, dass ich ein Narzisst wäre, weil ich so viele Spiegel damals beim Einzug in die Wohnung geschafft habe."

Mit einem halben Grinsen sagte Fabrizio, „Nettes Mütterchen…"

Draco legte sich wieder zurück und schnaubte, „Na wenigstes ist die blöde Ziege endlich weg, sonst hätte ich die Wirklich heimsuchen und ihr einen Herzinfarkt bescheren müssen. – Warum müssen wir noch einmal in einer Muggelgegend wohnen?"

Harry seufzte schwer und sandte Draco automatisch das Gefühl der Entnervtheit. Dieser schien es in abgeschwächter Form zu spüren, denn er verteidigte seine Aussage gleich, „Hey. Ich bin noch immer nicht **der** Muggelfreund und dass weißt du auch. Außerdem war diese Ziege echt ein Miststück."

„Deine Tante war auch eine blöde Ziege, und?", schnaubte Harry und stierte gereizt zu Draco der den Kopf zur Seite drehte und kleinlaut murmelte, „Der Punkt geht an dich…"

„Habt ihr es dann wieder? Mann ihr müsstet echt mal Druck abbauen, so wie ihr gereizt seid...", sagte Joshua Kopf schüttelnd und wurde von beiden mit bösen Blicken gestraft.

„Glaubst du nicht, wir hätten es schon mal versucht?", schnaubte Harry missmutig und Draco stimmte zu, „Die Verbindung besteht nun einmal nur emotional und nicht anders... na, wenigstens müssen wir nur mehr eine Woche warten..."

„Wieso? Was ist dann?", wollte Fabrizio wissen und schaute Harry und Draco abwechselnd an.

Harry atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er zu erläutern begann.

„Der Professor hat Draco Körper wieder hergestellt und eine Maschine entworfen, die Dracos Seele aus meinem Körper extrahiert und in seinen Körper pflanzt. Er braucht allerdings noch eine Woche, da er den Körper auf Herz und Nieren prüfen und alle Vitalfunktionen wieder hergestellt werden müssen."

„Das ist ja großartig.", gratulierte Josh.

„Ja, großartig, aber die Zeit bis dahin wird noch wie eine Ewigkeit vergehen...", murmelte Draco und Harry erkannt, dass er bereits die Augen geschlossen hatte. Auch er spürte die Müdigkeit, die ihn regelrecht erschlug.

„Hm... ich glaube, es ist besser, wir gehen mal wieder.", beschloss Fabrizio und erhob sich.

„Bin in einer Woche.", verabschiedeten er und Josh sich, ehe Harry die Wohnungstüre hinter ihnen schloss: Er atmete an der Türe lehnend tief durch und hob den Blick. Im Spiegel ihm gegenüber stand Draco, der nicht minder wacher, als er aussah und mit einem verhaltenen Gähnen in Richtung Schlafzimmer deutete.

„Gute Idee.", nuschelte der Dunkelhaarige und folgte seinem Geliebten ins Bett. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick zu Draco, der im Spiegel an der Decke zurückblickte und lächelte, dann glitten beide in einen tiefen Schlummer hinüber.

ooOoo

Eine Woche war nun vor rüber. Harry lag auf der kühlen Metallplatte und wartete aufgeregt darauf, dass der Professor anfing.

„Hey, Harry...", meinte Draco plötzlich und Harry spürte die Anspannung seines Geliebten steigen. „Wir sehen uns dann."

„Ja, bis gleich.", murmelte Harry glücklich und schloss die Augen. Seine Freunde standen auch in dem Labor und wohnten dem Ereignis bei.

„So...", meldete sich der Professor zu Wort. „Ich hoffe ihr seid so weit. Und wenn nicht... Pech gehabt..."

Die Maschine setzte sich in Bewegung und Harry spürte, wie etwas an ihm zog. Er hörte Draco noch seinen Namen keuchen, dann löste sich die Verbindung und ein Knall zerriss die Luft. Verwundert öffnete Harry die Augen, brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass sie soeben angegriffen wurden. Er schaute zu seinen Freunden, die gegen Todesser kämpften.

„Harry!", schrie der Professor, ehe er aus dem Labor raus gezerrt wurde.

„Professor!", rief er, doch was er hörte, war nicht seine Stimme. Erschrocken blickte er nach rechts, wo er seinen Körper aufrecht sitzen sah. „Oh nein...", wimmerte er mit Dracos Stimme, riss sich aber von dem Anblick los und stürzte die Treppe hinauf. Beinahe wäre er eingeknickt, da Dracos Körper noch geschwächt war, doch er schaffte es nach oben und hinaus in den strömenden Regen. Auf einmal zogen schwarze Schatten an ihm vorbei und verschwanden im dunklen Himmel.

„Harry...", ertönte seine eigene Stimme hinter ihm. Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte in seine eigenen grünen Augen, die ihn verwirrt ansahen. Seufzend griff er seinem Gegenüber in die Hosentasche und holte die beiden Ringe raus, von denen er jeweils Draco und sich einen ansteckte.

„Willkommen zurück Draco."

**tbc**


End file.
